The invention relates to the technology of semiconductor lighting, and in particular, to a drive power supply for LED incandescent lamp and a LED incandescent lamp comprising the drive power supply.
As a new type of light source, the light emitting diode (LED) has such characteristics of energy saving, environment friendly, long life span, small volume, etc., and is being widely used in various aspects of illumination area. LED is a solid state semiconductor device which can convert electrical energy into visible light, and a basic structure thereof typically comprise a bracket having a lead wire, a semiconductor die provided on the bracket, and a packaging material which seals the die surroundingly (e.g., fluorescence silica gel or epoxy resin). The above semiconductor die comprises a P-N structure, in which when the current flows through, electrons are pushed towards the P area, where the electrons couple with electron holes, and then energy is emitted in the form of photons. The length of light is determined by the material from which the P-N structure is formed.
As compared to conventional incandescent lamps, the LED incandescent lamp has many advantages such as high optical-electrical conversion efficiency, constant light source brightness, being non-stroboscopic and harmful heavy metals free, etc. A typical LED incandescent lamp tube is composed of a tube body, an end cap, a lamp plate and a drive power supply, wherein the drive power supply can be placed inside the tube body or mounted outside the tube body.
Chinese patent for invention No. 200920134372.8 discloses an incandescent lamp in which the LED power supply is disposed outside. The incandescent lamp comprises a LED incandescent lamp body, to which an external LED power supply is connected. The LED power supply comprises a PCB circuit board, an input terminal, an output terminal and a power supply box in which the PCB circuit board is disposed, wherein the input terminal is connected to the LED incandescent lamp body via the PCB circuit board and the output terminal. The use of external power supply requires a major modification to the wirings of the incandescent lamp, and the mounting is also inconvenient.
Chinese patent application for invention No. 201110037855.9 discloses a LED incandescent lamp which comprises a lamp tube and end caps installed at both ends of the lamp tube, wherein the lamp tube comprises a lamp plate, a plurality of LEDs arrayed on the lamp plate, and a light output cover casing located above the LEDs. A voltage reducing constant-current source module for providing a constant current to the LED is installed in the end caps, and the positive and negative conductive terminals of the lamp plate are connected to output terminal of the voltage reducing constant-current source module. It is noted that, while the design of the above LED incandescent lamp has completed dispensed with the bounds of original incandescent lamp bases, which is advantageous for optimizing the design of the structure and circuit of the incandescent lamp, the compatibility of it with existing incandescent lamp base is not good.